The Misadventures of Team Crafted Book 1: The New Recruit
by Xenac
Summary: Zyke Lander is a 15-year-old boy, with a dream of being in the famous Team Crafted, he was orphaned at 7 years and his only way out it seems, is to win the annual Hunger Games to decide if he has the talent to become a new recruit. What will happen if he does? What will the Team think of him? How will he cope? But most of all, what secrets does he hide from everyone?
1. Summary

Summary:  
Zyke Lander is a 15-year-old boy, with a dream of being in the famous Team Crafted, he was orphaned at 7 years and his only way out it seems, is to win the annual Hunger Games to decide if he has the talent to become a new recruit. What will happen if he does? What will the Team think of him? How will he cope? But most of all, what secrets does he hide from everyone?

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I make this fanfiction a thing? It's all up to you, the readers, this is my first fanfiction not including myself helping kfcrowe with Surviving Together, check it out! So that's all, PEACE!


	2. Part 1: My Story, Chapter 1

A/N: So my OC will be dating Jerome in my fanfiction, don't worry Mitch will have a say. I have an OC submitted by kfcrowe who needs an OC to date, but I need more! I need some for The Hunger Games! Also I need an OC to be Jason's boyfriend/girlfriend it doesn't matter. This may include little things linking to my past because Zyke is an extension of myself in a way. So here is Chapter 1! Also I'm Canadian so don't judge American viewers if I spell stuff wrong.

* * *

Part 1: My Story (Chapter 1)

"Gather around kids!" You hear the elder say. You quickly run up and watch him with gleaming eyes.  
"Yes Elder Zyke!" You and your friends say in unison.  
"Now I am going to tell you a story of my life, it is tragic, I am not going to lie, but it also has adventure and romance! It all started 50 years ago..."

My name, is Zyke Lander, I am 15 years of age and was orphaned at the age of 7, my life has fallen apart in these 8 years... I have no-one, no friends, no family. I am alone, living in isolation. The only thing keeping me sane, is my favourite group of youtubers, Team Crafted, and my music. Everyday since I was orphaned I've worn the same white and grey striped hoodie with a blue hood, and a purple undershirt with a creeper face on it. I wear blue jeans and red tennis shoes. I wear a black beanie with an enderman face on it to hide my brown cat ears, with neon blue-green headphones over top. As for my hair, it's chestnut with my bangs covering my left eye, a neon cyan stripe going down my bangs. I wear a gold amulet with a purple tinted diamond in it. I have cyan eyes and black glasses, but I usually wear contacts.

It feels like a jail here, I need to get out for a while, I decided to check up with my supervisor, Mr. Willow.

* * *

So that was basically a sneak preview, don't worry Team Crafted will be introduced next chapter as long with The Hunger Games. Until next time my -insert pet name here-... I don't even know so anyways send them off Zyke! -breaks forth wall-  
Zyke: Ugh! You again!  
Damn it Zyke! I created you! You listen to me!  
Zyke: Whatever I don't care if we are the same, you're not the boss of me.  
Zyke just d-  
Zyke: No! I will not be controlled by the man! -teleports away-  
Damn it! You all didn't see that! PEACE!


	3. Part 1: My Story, Chapter 2

A/N: Urrg I accidentally deleted this file so I had to start it from scratch so from the top. WAT UP MAH ZENS? Like my intro? No? Too bad then. So in this chapter I introduce Team Crafted and all of the members, I kind of ramble on about introducing them because I didn't quite know how to otherwise. We left off with Zyke going to see Mr. Willow about going out for a while. Btw I NEED OCs, I have one so far! And that is Kat Glimmer, made by kfcrowe and will be introduced next chapter hopefully. Leave a review if you would rather me make long or short chapters, it's all up to you guys. So super long A/N out of the way and LES GO!

* * *

Part 1: My Story Chapter 2

Zyke's POV

Little did I know Team Crafted was inside of my orphanage looking for a new recruit. I grabbed my black beanie off of my oak wood dresser and slammed open the door hitting HuskyMudkipz in the back and sending him to the ground, I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out the door. "Mr. Will-OH!" and I found myself on top of none other than ASFJerome.

"Oh my Notch I am sooo..." My voice trailed off as I realized who it was I accidentally tackled. I made a huge grin and squealed with delight. "You-you're ASFJerome!" "So I've been told." he chuckled. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean t-" I said as fast as humanly possible. "It's okay dood. I'm fine! Now would you mind getting off of me now?" I blushed realizing I had never gotten up off of the bacca. "Thank you. So I see you're a fan?' He asked with a gaze directly toward me. "The biggest! I know all of Team Crafted! You of course are Jerome 'ASFJerome' Aceti. You," I said pointing to a guy about 19, with brown hair covering up his left crimson eye, a white V-neck, and black and neon-green headphones that he seemed to be fiddling with. "are Ty 'Deadlox' Lox. You," I said following suit by moving on to a guy about 17 wearing a blue spacesuit with an orange tinted mask and a pig following him closely behind. "are Jason 'TrueMU' Star and Jeffrey. You," continuing on pointing to a guy about 19 wearing black sunglasses and what seemed to be a priest's outfit. "are Ian 'Ssundee' Derpz. You," I said pointing to a boy about 16 in a black and red checkered hoodie, who seemed to be staring at Jerome. I guess he noticed me because he looked away blushing. "are Mitchell or Mitch 'BajanCanadian' Hughes. You," I said pointing to the mudkip hybrid about 22 in a grey suit getting up off the floor. "are Quentin 'HuskyMudkipz' Kipp, sorry for hitting you with my door by the way. Now the leader is you," I said pointing to a guy about 22 wearing a grey and black jumpsuit, black sunglasses and an amulet almost identical to my own. "are Adam 'SkythekidRS' McKessie." I finished sending a warm smile to the bacca hybrid about 17, wearing a similar suit to that of Quentin's. It was kind of cute. Wait what, no I'm straight! Am I? I've been in here too long.

"Why are you all here in my orphanage?" I asked nervously. 'We're here to find a new recruit for Team Crafted, we will be interviewing all orphans to see if they qualify." Sky said enthusiastically. 'That's amazing so you think I have a chance?" My heart skipped a beat saying that. "Maybe! You just have to make a good impression on one of us." Jerome said giving a gentle smile, why was he just smiling and staring at me? Did I do something? It's really cute, he has a nice smile... Zyke snap out of it! You are not gay! Right? Agh! I don't know anymore! "Who will be interviewing me?" I said walking over to Sky to avoid Jerome. "Well I don't know. What's your name?" he asked. "Zyke, Zyke Lander, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Zye." "Okay Zye. So let's see. Who has L on their interview list?" Sky called out and after I saw a few pull pieces of paper out of their pockets my eyes rested on Jerome. "I have J, K, and L!" Jerome called out. Great now I will be even more confused! I have to actually have a conversation with him? Ugh. What would he do? What would I say? At least one things for sure... I do like him...

* * *

So that was the rest of Part 1, in the next part Kat will come in and everyone will do their interviews. If I get any OCs I will try to include them in the next part. It goes alphabetically so here's a list:  
Sky: A, B, C  
Quentin: D, E, F  
Ty: G, H, I  
Jerome: J, K, L  
Mitch: M, N, O, P  
Ian: Q, R, S, T  
Jason: U, V, W, X, Y, Z

Zyke: Hey why do I have to be interviewed by Jerome?  
I thought I fixed that forth wall!  
Zyke: Nope!  
Jerome: Oh hey guys! Hey Zye.  
Zyke: Got to go! Eep! -teleports-  
ZYKE STOP GIVING SPOILERS!  
Jerome: Aw, he's so cute when he runs away from me.  
Umm, no Jerome, just no.  
Jerome: B-But  
No that's creepy, you just ruined the moment. So while I try to get Jerome back in the story I will tell you this, get ready to hear some back stories and sad ways these children were orphaned. Remember to review for short or long chapters!  
Jerome: Bye guys! WOAH! -gets shoved back into story-  
Finally! What he said!

* * *

I updated a small portion of this chapter because I am preparing a Ssundee and OC pairing and it would be creepy for an insane 21 year old to date a 17 year old.


	4. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a little bit of a late update, sorry for that but hey! At least I updated!  
Jerome: Hey dood I'm back!  
Damn it Jerome this is the last st-WHOAH! –gets pulled into my own story- Damn, well since I'm here I might as well spy on all of the interviews! (btw my name is Zack so I'm using that instead of xenac, it's easier)

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"Each Team Crafted member had chosen a specific place to hold interviews, each place a symbol of what describes their personalities, or it's just something they like. Sky chose his office in the Team Crafted Headquarters, Jerome chose the park. Quentin decided the center fountain in the middle of the park and Mitch rented out a Hunger Games server. Jason chose the S.C.A.A. (Spawn City Astronomers Association) building, and Ian chose the Museum of Derpz. Lastly, Ty just chose Mr. Willow's office, as he doesn't care about getting a new recruit, he was against the idea." I said stepping into a dark alley, going full stalker mode. "Now… Let's check up on Sky shall we?"  
-Time Skip 15 min.-  
I slipped on a window washer uniform and used a lift to descend to Sky's office.

Sky's POV  
Why is this first kid so late? His interview started half an hour ago, and I have more after him! "Let's get this over with." I heard a raspy voice say. I look up to see a 17 year old guy with blonde hair and amber eyes. He wore a white muscle shirt and black jeans with dark green track shoes, it was a strange choice of clothing for an interview. "I'm guessing you're Comet Blaize? I said, him jumping onto the chair opposite to me. "Yep. Must be a total pleasure for you to meet moi! Let me just tell you this, I am the best candidate in this place. Just look at me! BOOM!" he said flexing his muscles. This kid is so full of himself, but he did graduate early from Spawn City's School of PvP and Survival early, not to mention at the top of his class with a 98. "We'll see how things turn out. Is that all Comet?" I guess he could hear the annoyance in my voice because he just mumbled, "Yes," and stormed off. Several other orphans came after him.

Zack's POV  
"That Comet Blaize I think is too self-centred, he sure is an interesting fellow though. Anyway let's check up on Quentin." I ascended the lift and walked down the building.  
-Time Skip 15 min.-  
"Let's go!" I said sweeping the leaves in a groundskeeper's uniform.

Quentin's POV  
So where is this Mia, it's almost time for her interview. "Hi, sorry I'm a bit early. I'm Mia Fierce." A girl looking about 17 said. She was wearing black sunglasses, had straightened black hair and side bangs. She had pointed teeth and wore a navy blue shirt with white edging and a denim jacket plus matching denim shorts. She had a pair of black cat ears poking out of her hair and a black cat tail to match. "Um," she started snapping me out of my gaze. "Can we start the interview away from the fountain? I feel uncomfortable around water." I stood shocked a little as water was my favourite thing in the world! "Okay, so why do you think you're a good candidate for Team Crafted?" I asked her smirking slightly. Mia and I walked over to a bench near the fountain and I sat down, instead of her sitting she started to speak. "Well first of all Quentin, there's this," Mia unsheathed her claws and started swiping furiously at the air, showing off her excellent speed. "Then there's this," What was she doing? Why climb a tree? That isn't so hard to do. But then she started parkouring to trees over eight blocks away! "And finally." Mia did a quadruple backflip off of the top of the tree and stuck the landing. "Is that all?" I asked Mia after about a minute or two, my jaw practically hitting the ground. "Yes, thank you for your time Mr. Kipp." She replied walking away casually. I walked back over to the fountain after the cat hybrid left, waiting for the next candidate.  
-Time Skip 10 min.-  
I sat at the cobblestone fountain waiting for the next orphan to get here. Most of them seemed boring, careless, or stuck up, except that Mia Fierce. A girl about seventeen walked towards the fountain and sat down next to me. Her brown shoulder length hair was disturbed by blue highlights. "Hello. Lovely day," she said, swinging her feet a bit. "Yeah it is. Are you Nikki Epsom?" I asked. "Yeah, I am. You're Quentin, I know. So any questions?" "Yeah. What is your view on Team Crafted?" I asked. "Well, you guys are celebrities, but I imagine you all have a secret normal life too, behind all the glamor of YouTube videos." She did a little jazz hands thing when she said 'YouTube videos'. I chuckled and looked at the paper again. "What do you like doing in your extra time?" I asked. "Sniping street walkers with nerf guns from roofs," she said. I raised a brow and she giggled. "What? It's funny when people get pissed about it," she defended, smirking. "What do you think about crime in the city?" She frowned a bit. "Sometimes crime is necessary for the greater good, or heroes do the wrong thing when they try to stop it. Maybe it's not all bad." I frowned. What kind of crime could be good? "Do you have skills? Like parkour or fighting?" Nikki nodded and stood up. She snapped her fingers and a blue glow took over her feet and she started floating in the air. "I'm a sorceress," she said. My eyes widened as I started remembering my childhood

-FLASHBACK 12 YEARS-

I wake up only to hear the sound of my fellow Kippers dying. I ran outside my flooded swamp home only to see a group of five humans, floating? I listen closer and hear that they are chanting. "Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle." They seemed to be repeating over and over while engulfing my loved ones, my friends, my family in flames… No, this can't be happening… This is a nightmare! No! "Mom! Dad! No please!" I begged and pleaded "Slå det barnet!" was all I heard before I felt a hard force against my cheek. A rush of darkness came over me. I believe I woke up about two days later. Those must have been sorcerers, no other beings could have incinerated my family like that… They must pay for what they have done! Every last one!

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Thank you for your time, but I have to go," I rushed, standing up and running out of the park. Sorceresses can't possibly be good news. They can't bring anything but death, and she is no different.

Zack's POV  
-breaks fourth wall- "So for any of my Zens out there wondering, I can see flashbacks! So that one was brutal, all of Quentin's loved ones burning, by the way he was the smallest and weakest so theat's why he lived! Quentin shouldn't have run off though, Nikki seems hurt by Quentin's actions. Anyway, let's check on Ty and see how he's holding out."  
-Time Skip 15 min.-  
"Kay, let's go!" "Wait for me!" I spun around to see Crow (kfcrowe) running at me, before I knew it she tackled me. "Crow?! What the fork?" "That's my line and calm yo tits Zack." "How did you get here?" "I like breaking fourth walls!" "You're lying I can tell. It was Jerome wasn't it." "Yeah… I was updating Surviving Together (PLUG-IN PLUG-IN HINT HINT) when he popped out and dragged me here." "Well fine you can stay, but put this on." I said throwing a janitorial uniform at her face. "Do I have to?" "Crow, do you want to be seen?" "No…" "THEN WEAR IT!" "Fine, you ruin everything." "I try! Now we can go!"

Ty's POV

I sat in the chair of Mr. Willow's desk waiting for the girl to come in. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tapping my hands on the table. Why do we even need a new Team Crafted member? We're already famous, not to mention heroes of Spawn City. I bet we could- "Are we going to start soon?" My head snapped down and I saw a girl sitting across the table from me. She had long brown hair, a white and light blue hoodie, and brown cat ears poking out of her hair. Across her head was a pair of blue headphones, tilted so one side it was in front of the cat ear, and on the left ear it was behind. When did she get here? "I got here when you were staring at the ceiling, probably wondering why you're here. Are we going to start?"

"Sure. What's your name?" I asked, a little freaked out that she knew what I was thinking. "Kat Glimmer," she said, flicking an ear. "How old are you, Kat?" "Thirteen," she said, taking her headphones off and laying them around her neck like a necklace. "Do you know who I am?" She bit the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. You're Ty 'Deadlox' Lox of the famous Team Crafted. I may be an orphan, but I'm not stupid." "I don't appreciate your attitude," I growled. "I don't appreciate that you don't respect me because of my age, gender, and position," she replied coolly. "It's a shame that your parents had to die from bad decisions. Sometimes people make decisions that are good at the time, and bad for the long run. Were they drunk driving and fall off a bridge into the water?" I asked, looking at her profile, which said 'parents never found'. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "What?" I asked. She sniffled and looked at me with angry sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that being an archeologist was a bad decision, or that drunk driving in any way amounted to a cave collapse. You know, you think you've seen it all. Fighting squids, bad guys, and villains. But do you know what it's like to be waiting at the front room of your house for your mommy and daddy to come home after an expedition, and when the door opens, your hears sparks with hope? But then, it's your parents' boss, and they tell you that your parents died in a cave collapse before slamming the door on you. And then your heart sinks, and three months later, you have to attend a funeral without even any bodies, but photographs in the coffins. So please don't accuse my parents of drunk driving a horse off a bridge when you don't know the story." My mouth hung open in shock. She was so young… how could Notch make her go through that?

"How long have you been here?" I asked finally. "Eight years." "Look kid, I'm sorry. Your attitude got to my head, I wasn't thinking strait. Will you forgive me?" I held out a hand, and she stared at it for a moment. She extended her hand and gently shook it, but with a firmness that showed she was confident. "Sure. You didn't know the whole story. Just… don't try to make the other Team Crafted members choose me, alright? There are plenty of other kids in here that are more desperate and deserving to get out of here than me." I was in slight shock that she didn't want to be chosen, but I nodded my head. "Have a good life, Ty. I wish I could say see you later, but I hope not. All I have to say is bye," Kat said before walking out the door. What just happened?  
-Time Skip 10 min.-  
Kat's interview was done so early, it didn't even take up the full time slot given. Why did she not want to join us? Why was I so rude and insensitive… I'm not usually like that. What could have set me o- "Hello? Ty Lox?" a calm voice called while walking through the open door. "I am Sophia Green." said the voice, she walked through the door revealing her features. She looked about 15 and had pulled back, wavy brown hair. She had Bluish-greyish eyes that were covered up up by monochromatic sunglasses. She barely had any colour on as she wore black jeans, brown leather boots, an a grey tee. "Nice to meet you Sophia, so sit down, tell me about yourself." "Okay, so I am currently studying at the Spawn City School of PvP and Survival, I currently have a 96.2 average. And my professors all say that I have a lot of potential and I have been working hard almost every other day training my skills. You should know though, that I have a dog companion named Jake, he kind of follows me around everywhere, so it was a hassle getting him to stay outside." "Well, we at Team Crafted have never failed to see potential, and it is true, you do have great potential. I will get back to you at a later date to decide if you've been accepted or not." "Okay." she replied calmly getting up and walking out of the room.  
-Time Skip 20 min.-  
I already know that I have the most orphans to interview, but all I can think about is Kat. Her words before she left 'There are plenty of other kids in here that are more desperate and deserving to get out of here than me.' I loosened up after that and tried to be more compassionate for the others. A girl around 15 walked in, pulling me away from my thoughts. She wore a ragged yellow dress with black splotches on it making it look like she wore a Jaguar's pelt. She had extremely long hair, past her butt. Her bangs were a dark brown, and the hair down her back a lighter brown. Her nails looked more like claws, same with on her feet as she wore no shoes. She also had a Jaguar tail and a pair of Jaguar ears. "Are you Moona Hena?" I motioned for her to sit down in the chair opposite to me. "Yes." "So what are your skills in PvP?" "Well, I am swift and agile, I can take on up to eight enemies at once when I'm using my claws. I am pretty good with hand to hand combat and excellent with a sword." Moona sounded more confident as she spoke, gaining volume to her sound. "Wow, and if you don't mind me asking, how did you become an orphan?" She kind of shrunk down a little bit, as if just by hearing the word orphan, it triggered something.

"Well, I ran." Moona said as quiet as ever. "What do you mean you ran?" "I have been here only for a year and I bet my parents right now are still celebrating. My parents were scientists, they did experiments on me and turned me into a hybrid. They would always yell at me, beat me, and one day I overheard them saying they were planning to abandon me the following day. I couldn't take their abuse anymore so I ran away. And since then I never looked back and tried to look on the brighter side of life. I just hate the feeling of rejection and abandonment, which is also why…" Once more, these kids touched my heart. These stories were just too sad. I can't believe that there are people out there like Moona's parents, or kids who had to deal with their extraordinary parents' deaths, like Kat. Luckily, Moona was my last orphan.

* * *

So hey that was Part 2 Chapter 1 and yes Crow joined me in this idc if she lives in the U.S. it sounded cool.  
Crow: Yeah boi!  
You got that right!  
Jerome: Thanks to me!  
Crow and I: SHUT UP JEROME! JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX-  
Zyke: Shut the Nether up you two, I hate you both and Jerome stop stalking me you creep! -teleports away-  
ZYKE YOU IDIOT! Anyway review plz and I know I didn't get to upload the next chapter with this because I couldn't get it done. So anyway, SEE YA MAH ZENS!


	5. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 2

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! So just to clarify, this is a direct continuation off of the last chapter, after Crow and I creep on Ty. Just a disclaimer, I only own Zyke Lander! I do not own any other OCs or Team Crafted, Spawn City, etc. So without further ado, PART 2 CHAPTER 2! By the way, Zyke is in for a major mind fuck.

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"Crow how could you do that to Kat?! Why did we make her go through that?! –tears up-" "Really Zack? I'm just that good of an author to make you cry huh?" I nodded. "Well, once I settle down we sh-should check on J-Jerome and Zyke."  
-Time Skip 25 min.-  
"Okay, I think I'm good, let's hide in the trees this time as they're in the park." I screamed running away. "ZACK WAIT UP!"

Jerome's POV:  
I only have one orphan to interview, it's that Zyke kid who tackled me the other day. Why do I have mixed feelings for him? I'm straight right? I'm dating a girl bacca! Why do I feel like I like him? I just st there, my back against a tree, I didn't notice Zyke walk up to me. "Hello Mr. Aceti, how are you today?" he asked formally. "You don't have to be so… What are you wearing?" I look up to see Zyke in a full black suit with a cream undershirt and a grey tie. "This is indeed an interview, is it not?" Again with the formalness. "Dood go change, and lose the formal talk." "I beg your pardon? Have I offended you Mr. Aceti?" "Dood seriously, stop being so formal. And don't call me Mr. Aceti, I'm just Jerome to you. "Okay."

A white, blinding light engulfed Zyke. As it faded, there he stood in the exact same outfit as when we first met. "Wha-what?!" "Cool off Jerome, I can do magic, no big whoop." Zyke casually walked over and plopped down next to me. "Well then, so um, why don't we just hang around? You're the only one I have to interview. Sound good biggums?" "Biggums? I thought you only called Mitch that Jerome. Isn't he your boyfriend?" He cocked his head. "No! No no no! First, I call some of my friends 'biggums,' and I am not dating Mitch! I am dating Becky! My bacca girlfriend!" Zyke shrunk down and leaned away from me, I guess I just… Snapped. "I'm sorry for yelling Zyke, I didn't mean to yell." He seemed to calm after my apology as he sat up but looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "Why did you call me biggums again?" he said quietly, not looking up. It was cute the way he did that… Stop it! I am not gay! "Um, because we're friends?" He looked up, tears in the corners of his eyes, and he just stared. "Friends?" he said in the quietest voice ever. "We're… Friends? I've never had a friend before…" I suddenly felt him cling onto me and bury his head in my chest. I embraced him, so I guess this decides it, I have feelings for this boy. "AWWWW!" Those two voices brought us back to reality.

Zack's POV  
Zyke suddenly buried his head into Jerome's chest, it was then that I noticed that Jerome indeed had feelings for Zyke, but this is a few chapters early what went wrong? Crow and I couldn't help ourselves. "AWWWW!" we said in unison. "Shit… They heard us Crow. Go! Run! Abort the mission!" "Damn it Zack! You derp!"

Jerome's POV  
"Where did those voices come from?" Zyke asked still clinging to me. "I think the trees!" I felt my body go numb and my vision went blurry, when it returned Zyke and I were on top of the trees. "What?!" I yelled in disbelief. "Don't question me! Let's go!" We started off chasing a boy around 14 in a sweater similar to Zyke's, and a girl around 13 wearing an unzipped white hoodie. "I'll get the boy!" Zyke yelled kicking up to about 50 mph in a fraction of a second. "Don't question me!" Was the last thing he said before leaving me to get the girl. He tackled the boy and I sped up to chase the girl.

Zyke's POV  
I ran after the boy, he was a decent distance away so it only took me a few seconds to catch up to him going 50 mph. Knowing Jerome I yelled "Don't question me!" It took a few seconds but I caught up and tackled the boy. "Who are you? Why are you here?" I screamed at the boy. I turned him over and saw his features. He had brown hair and bangs covering the left lens of his black glasses and one of his bluish-greenish eyes. He wore a blue plaid shirt and an exact copy of my sweater. He wore blue jeans and a pair of black, worn-out boots. The boy just laughed, shoved me off and disappeared into spawn dust.

"Come Zyke Anthony Lander, sit down." I jumped to see him sitting on the edge of the trees. He stared at the sunset in front of us. "Wh-who are you? How do y-you know my name?" I asked slowly sitting next to him. "Well, I am the creator, you all in Spawn City, are my creations. Figments of my imagination. I am Zack, but most of all," he paused, "I am you." He turned and looked straight at me, I just got up and backed away. "Zyke, you are me, I am you, and we are the same person more or less. You are a manifestation of my secrets and fears, but you have potential. You are much more than I can ever be! You are braver than you think, it's obvious you have feelings for Jerome, to everyone but himself and you! You are more intelligent than I, I created you, but you cannot be ended, you cannot be forgotten either. Not to mention you are as dashingly handsome as me! But anyway, you may be in my story, but that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself. You've changed this story before, you can do it again. You got Jerome to fall in love with you! He wasn't supposed to until later on. You are a powerful creature Zyke. Make the right choice." He was standing his back against the sun, leaving an eerie shadow casted on his face. "How do I know I can trust you?" I managed to get out, sitting back down on the edge. "Like I said, I am you. I know everything about you, all your secrets, all of your powers, your story. I know what you've been through, I have been through similar conditions." He started to tear up, before I could react he wiped the tears away. "Vi snakker norsk Zyke, nous parlons la même langue. We both speak English, French, and Norwegian. You are a cat hybrid, you may hide your ears and tail but I know why you are like that too. You hide your eye with your bangs for a reason, it's not just a style. You hide your eye because you like to stay hidden, you hate eye contact, and you think people can see into your soul if they look hard enough into your eyes. I am the same way. Your parents died from…"

Jerome's POV  
I chased the girl for about 15 minutes when I finally cornered her. She had brown hair going down to her shoulder blades and had hazel eyes. She wore a turquoise shirt with an unzipped white hoodie over top and a pair of blue jeans. She wore grey sneakers with blue laces on her feet. "Now you can't escape! Who are you and why were you spying on us?!" "My my, you've been a bad bacca haven't you Jerome Aceti? You can just call me Crow." She walked up to me not caring that I was ready to attack. 'You don't want to mess with me or I'll shoot." Suddenly she had dual wield pistols that I'd never seen before, I had no choice but to cower and move against the wall. "Relax Jerome you derp, I forgot no one in Spawn City has these. These are nerf pistols, they're harmless see?" She said shooting herself in the side of the head. "Ow, guess I didn't think that through. It feels like someone flicked you at close range. Anyway, back to answering your question." She grabbed my paw and helped me up. "Well… My friend Zack and I were spying on you because, we wanted to see how the interviews for the orphans were going. Zack checked up on Sky and Quentin, but don't you remember pulling me into here?" "Should I? I don't think I've seen you before dood." "Hmm, I guess there's a glitch in the fourth wall… Well, so after you pulled me in, I went with Zack to see Ty's interviews. And now we're here. You have a chance to meet the love of your life here Jerome." I slowly backed away. "Not me you derp! Get back here! I mean Zyke Lander! I saw the way you two looked at each other and how you embraced him when he clung onto you. Zyke loves you Jerome, and you love him. Don't screw this up." And with that, she left. Is it true? Does Zyke love me? I love him that much is for sure. I won't know until I see him.

Zyke's POV  
"So see Zyke? We are the same! Now Jerome is coming for you, I have to go. I have a feeling we'll be talking again soon." Zack, my new friend just teleported away with that same spawn dust appearing where he sat. "Zyke!" Jerome was running at me on all fours, before I knew it he tackled me. "Zyke, I need to tell you something. I, I love you." He still sat on top of me, his tail wagging madly. "I love you too Jerome!" I whipped off my beanie and my lips made contact with his…

* * *

So how'd you like my little cliffhanger on Zyke's past? Did I annoy you? Well that's what polls are for! I currently have a poll going on I will most likely end it by Tuesday March 11th, SO GET TO IT! It decides if you want me to speak of Zyke's traumatic past sooner or later.  
Zyke: Well at least Jerome and I kissed.  
Jerome: -blushes- Dat's right biggums!  
Hey guys, that's grand and all, but Jerome. What about Becky?  
Zyerome: SHIT!  
Well okay then, SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	6. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 3

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! First off guys. I have bad news, I have reason to believe that Ty, Adam and Quentin have left Team Crafted irl. I saw the tweets myself and they are officially, no longer in TC. But anyway, they will forever be in Team Crafted in my eyes and this news will in no way impact the storyline of The New Recruit.

* * *

Zack's POV:  
"Today is a new day! The rest of the interviews are today! Crow wake up!" I shot a water ball at her face. She sprung up with her dual wield nerf pistols and shot me. "Don't scare me woman!" she yelled at me. "Yeah ye- wait what? Did you really just call me a woman Crow? Really?" I put my hands on my hip and leaned on my right leg. "Mhmm you best not be calling me no woman if you know what's best fo yall!" I said snapping my fingers in a triangle formation during the last three words. "Mhmm girl you know it!" "Oh my Notch Crow… Let's just go see Mitch, just put this on and meet me there." I threw a gardener's uniform at Crow's face and teleported away.

Mitch's POV  
I don't want a new member, I want the same members of Team Crafted we have now! It's not fair, just because I'm the youngest and the last one who joined, I don't have a say in anything. I admire Jerome, he's so fun loving, optimistic, cute, loveable… I can't let another member jeopardize me chances with him, not that Zyke guy either, he really gets on my nerves. He probably thinks he's so great! So high and mighty! And I think he likes Jerome, I can't be sure though, we both have no chance since Jerome is straight and I'm as straight as a circle! Ugh! My life is so complicated! Suddenly some guy named Hunter Nutmeg joined the Hunger Games server. "Hey. You're BajanCanadian right? Of Team Crafted? I'm Hunter Nutmeg." I motioned for him to sit, but he stayed standing, he didn't seem to trust me. He looked about 16, had red hair and emerald colour eyes. He had big muscles which I honestly liked a little. He wore a bright lime tee and black pants. He had grey skate shoes on too. "I'd rather not sit if that's okay. Let's get started with the interview then guy." "Okay, so what makes you think you're Team Crafted material dood?" "Well, honestly, I don't think I'm that good at PvP, but I am decent with a sword, but I am very aware of my surroundings at all times." "Well then Hunter, why don't we have a little match right here right now? We'll have someone set up the Cornucopia and we can have 1 min after spawn to gather our stuff, after that, we go at it." I seemed to spark his interest because he smirked and agreed. Then some kid walked up behind me. "I'll set it up!"

Zack's POV  
"I'll set it up!" I heard Crow say, I looked beside me and she was gone, only her disguise was left. "I can set up the Cornucopia for you two if you want!" "Well, where did? Never mind. That sounds good dood." Mitch said to my Murican friend. Crow walked away to a set of command blocks, I quickly teleported to her to avoid being seen. "Crow you better not throw the competition, I can kick you out of here permanently y'know." "I know Zack, but still, we both can sense Mitch's strong feelings towards Jerome and against Hunter. I am not going to throw it, but I know Hunter's fighting styles, I can set up classes to go to the best of his abilities, Mitch too. Hunter being long range, and Mitch being short range. I am just playing towards each other's strengths." She said punching in a few codes into a command block. Mitch and Hunter then disappeared and reappeared at spawn. Crow's voice echoed through the map, "In this game there will be no real physical damage, the electromagnetic field is up! The game will commence in 10… 9… 8…"

Mitch's POV  
"7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!" The girl's voice echoed a few times and so Hunter and I were released. We both were on opposite sides of the Cornucopia and we both bolted for the center. "You have 1 minute and counting to gather weapons and armour." We both look up to see the girl's face watching us projected on the roof along with a timer counting down from 60 seconds. I ran in and managed to loot half of the chests and have 15 seconds to get away, hide and organise my stuff. I quickly ran off into the forest, I found a fairly large tree in which I could climb fairly well thanks to Jerome teaching me. I hid on one of the branches surrounded by leaves. In the first chest I found a stone axe, which Jerome and I call all axes 'Betty'. I also got two melons. In the second chest I found an iron sword and leather boots. The third contained two cooked pork chops and an apple. The last chest I got to contained a diamond helmet with a quarter durability left, and a splash potion of weakness. "Let the death match… BEGIN!" The girl's voice echoed through the war zone. I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my right shoulder.

I look through the leaves to see Hunter, about two hundred blocks away, standing in a chain meal chest plate, and leather leggings. He was holding what seemed to be an oak wood bow and had at least fifty arrows in a quiver on his back. Suddenly he held a splash potion, he took off his armour, threw down the potion and became invisible. Shit, now I have to look for him?  
-Time Skip 10 min.-  
I came across an abandoned house in the fields of the map. I looked inside and found nothing, I turned around and saw Hunter lunge at me with a knife in hand. I pulled out my stone Betty and quickly blocked his attack. "Not very good at PvP huh Hunter?" I shoved him off of me making him drop an ender pearl. I grabbed it and threw it away. I saluted before teleporting to the broken pearl. I was at the Cornucopia. I wasn't too far from where I was but as I started running, I collapsed. "Where you going Mitch?" I turned myself around and saw Hunter, bow drawn, ready to make the final strike. "Hunter, you can't beat me!" I used Betty and chopped at his knee. "GAH!" He fell and I decided to make my move. "Mitch no, before you kill me, can I do something quickly?" "Make it quick." He threw a knife in the opposite direction of me smirking. "What are you smirking about? I just won!" "That's what you think." I looked to see the knife coming straight for my face. It was over. I lost.

I respawned next to the girl who set up our game, Hunter showed up soon after. "How did you do that?" I ran up to him in disbelief. "In one of the chests I got some of iron leggings, I also got a pick so I split apart the leggings and put it in various locations. I told you I am aware of my surroundings so I had caught a glimpse of one of the pieces and found a way to make the knife hit you, although it was supposed to hit your back..." "Either way that was amazing! You would make a great edition to Team Crafted! Unfortunately though I have other orphans to interview, your time slot is over. Sorry Hunter." "Bye Mitch!" he yelled before going to teleport to the server selectors. He may have a chance, maybe, just maybe…

Zack's POV:  
"Crow, I can't believe you almost blew our cover like that! You are so irresponsible!" I yelled grabbing her wrist. "Let's just go see Ian before you do anything like that again." "No! I need to go do something while you see Ssundee. I'll meet up with you later." Crow slipped out of my grasp and threw down Swiftness X potion and a Jump Boost III potion. "See ya!" She quickly sprinted off and parkoured to the tops of buildings. Ugh Crow, why do you have to be so difficult? Damn, tp to Ssundee I guess.

Ssundee's POV:  
This place reminds me so much of my past. So many of these relics remind me so much of my old village. I just love coming back here to take a break from being a celebrity. "Ahem. Excuse me?" I turn to see a girl around 16 walk in. She had dark brown hair to her mid-back and grey eyes. She was pale also. She wore a blue blouse and a pair of blue jeans. She had brown leather boots on too. "Oh sorry, come in." I said to the girl, going to sit down. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I am me." she said walking in. "Okay, but what's your name?" "My name? Oh it's Elenor. Elenor Rock." she said with a straight face coming to sit down next to me. "Okay so I'm guessing you're here for the interview to be in Team Crafted. Let's get started. Why do you think you can be a good addition to Team Crafted?" She gave a quizzical look, then stared at the ceiling for a while. When she looked back over to me she said with a straight face, "Granted I am not the best with a bow, but I am pretty good with one and it's my favourite weapon. I prefer long ranged battling. I am not so good at close range so to avoid having anyone come close to me, I set up traps. I am a very good technician, give me a paperclip, a piece of copper wire and a nine volt battery and I bet you I could make a generator. A powerful one at that too!" I look down and take out a notepad and take notes on the girl. "That is certainly interesting Elenor. I have never heard of a bow and arrow using technician, that's pretty cool and unique! Now I have to leave, you were my last orphan and I need to help set up the Team Crafted meeting. It was nice meeting you." I said quickly gathering my things. "To you as well." Elenor said to me as I walked out.

Zack's POV:  
"Well that was anticlimactic. Oh hey Crow! What are you wearing?" Crow quickly ran up to me now wearing a rainbow shirt with a black puffer vest over top, she was also wearing glasses with teal frames. "I didn't know you wore glasses!" I exclaimed to her as she smirked. "I've always needed them I was just wearing contacts earlier. Besides, a girl's gotta change her style a little huh?" "Whatever, let's go see Jason before you go messing with anything else." "K." I grabbed her wrist and teleported us in front of the S.C.A.A. building. "What's that?" Crow asked stepping back slightly. "It's the Spawn City Astronomers Association building, where else would Jason set up?" I asked sarcastically, dragging Crow into the building with me.

Jason's POV:  
I think a new member is exactly what we need. I mean everyone is getting a little reckless and out of control, maybe a new member is for the best! I bet someone new will keep us under control, and probably help us against the squids. "Oh hello there!" I said to a boy around 14 walking into the room. He had black emo hair and sapphire eyes. He wore black jeans and a grey V-neck. He had an ear piercing in his left ear also. He wore black, strap on boots. "Hi." He replied walking over to me. "The name's Dagger Zeledon." "Jason Star, nice to meet you." He sent a warm smile my way and spoke. "Nice to meet you too! No one is really too nice to me, people usually judge my attitude on my appearance." He said looking down with a slight frown on his face, "That's too bad, that's not right to judge on looks." "I know, it's hard, but anyway let's get started. So yeah my name is Dagger. I am pretty good at PvP, I only use small weapons though like knives. I can use larger weapons but prefer not to. I work well on my own and in a team people can get in my way. I prefer being alone." I look over to him with a confused look as he does not work well in groups and we work only in pairs or in our team. "Well that's cool, but I think to be in Team Crafted you'll need to learn how to work in groups." "I was afraid of that. Well I guess that's it so bye Jason." "Bye Dagger." And with that he left.

Zack's POV:  
"How did Jason not notice us? We walked right past him!" Kat whined. "Did you seriously try to get us caught again?" "No, what are you talking about?" she asked me sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Well anyway, we should probably head out, everyone's finished their interviews. Wait, it just occurred to me we have nowhere to stay! Where are we going to go?!" "Don't worry woman! I set up a series of platforms and stuff in the trees in the park. I put two beds on top of the tallest tree so we can stay there until we find a way out of here." I grabbed Kat's wrist. "Good job! Now let's go before Jason sees us." We both teleported away to the top of the tree. "Good night Kat!" "Night Zack!" Then we both crawled into our separate beds and slept.

Sky's POV:  
-A few minutes earlier-  
"Hey guys I think I'm gonna go get Jason for the meeting. I'll pick him up and be back soon." I said to Mitch and Jerome. "K Sky." They said in unison." I leave the TC house and hail a taxi, telling him to go to the S.C.A.A. building. "That'll be a total of fifteen gold sir." I winced and handed him the ingots trying not to yell at him for saying gold. I walk inside and see a boy around 14 and a girl around 13 disappear into thin air, leaving spawn dust where they were standing. "Jason I'm startled!" I ran up to Jason, arms flailing. "What is it Sky?" "I just saw these two kids disappear out of thin air! I know there are sorcerers and stuff but they can't teleport! What are they?!" "Sky, calm down, I think you need some rest. You're just seeing things, there were never two kids in here. It was just me and the orphans." "B-but I-" I was cut off by Jason pushing me out the door. He activated his jetpack and carried me back to the house. Damn it Jason! I know what I saw! I have a feeling it won't be the last time I see them.

* * *

A/N: So I still have the poll up. Remember to tell me if you want me to reveal who and what Zyke is in sooner or later chapters. If sooner he will most likely reveal things in the Hunger Games. If later it will be a Zyrome chapter.  
Crow: Zyrome is so cute! I love Zyrome!  
Mitch:...  
Jerome: #ZYROME FO DAYZZZZZ  
Mitch:...  
What's wrong Mitch?  
Mitch: Nothing -storms off-  
What do you think that was about? Let me know in the reviews why you think Mitch stormed off!


	7. Part 3: Decisions Decisions Chapter 1

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! So I have an update on the whole Team Crafted situation. So as I've said before, Sky, Ty and Quentin left Team Crafted. When they all left, Mitch and Jerome became the new leaders, they kicked Jason out and I don't know what happened to Ian. I've seen some authors abandon their TC stories because of this and I do not intend to stop. This project is the best thing that ever happened to me. I give a special thanks to my new friend Jewel, also known as ShipFicsRus, for role playing the little Zyke and Jerome section. Her and I, along with NerdCraftMC are now the new ShipFicsRus, I am not abandoning this account. I will update regularly still, just know that I will always be here, no matter what happens. Extremely long author's note aside, now let's get on with the story.

* * *

Sky's POV:  
It's been three days since we finished interviewing all of the orphans. We were all allowed to recommend up to two orphans for the spot and pick from there. We were stuck on Mia Fierce, Moona Hena, Sophia Green, Zyke Lander, Hunter Nutmeg, Elenor Rock, Dagger Zeledon. All seven show exceptional potential and would all make an amazing new recruit. "We have to pick sooner or later." Jason said in a whining tone. "We know Jason but this is too close. Anyone would be a good new member." I said not looking up from the portfolios. "I think I have an idea." Jerome looked up to all of us. "We could set up a Hunger Games! Whoever wins will become the new member!" "We can't have an official Hunger Games with only seven people Jerome. We need more." I looked at Jerome with an 'are you stupid?' look. "That's why we can get a few more orphans to play as well, still good PvPers though." Jerome stared down at Zyke's portfolio when he said this. I played it off as nothing and continued. "That might actually work! You're a genius! I'll go set it up."

Zack's POV:  
"Get ready Crow, shit's about to go down!" I shook Crow awake and quickly teleported us outside of the TC house. We peered through the window and saw Mitch walking up to Jerome looking furious.

Mitch's POV:  
I stormed up to Jerome who was still staring at that Zyke kid's portfolio. "Jerome let's go. Meet me in my room. I want to talk to you about something." I stormed upstairs to my room. The walls were painted a checkered black and red. I had my TC poster of all of us when Seto was still with us. I also had an exact replica of Jerome's Betty hanging from my wall. "Mitch what's going on with you? Why do you sound angry with me dood? We're best buds." Jerome slowly walked into the room and sat at the foot of my bed. "What's with you Jerome? Why are you doing this to me?" I looked towards Jerome with sad eyes. "What are you talking about bud? I never did anything!" he said getting up and he walked towards me. I started backing away. "Jerome no. You've hurt me enough. Whatever happened to Merome?" Tears flowed steadily from my eyes at this point. "Merome? Is that what this is about? Mitch I'm sorry but I don't like you that way. You should've told me that Merome was bugging you. I didn't even know that you're gay! I thought we made up Merome for the fangirls." "Really Jerome? You've toyed with me for too long. I'm done Jerome, bye." I burst out of the room and ran to the Hunger Games server selectors.

Jerome's POV:  
"Mitch I…" I said after Mitch ran from the room. I picked up my cellphone and stood up, about to head out the door. "Okay what was his number again?" I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket and start punching in numbers to my phone. It rang a few times but I finally got an answer. "Hello?" I heard Zyke say slightly annoyed and sounding a bit tired. "Uh Zyke? You okay?" "Yeah yeah! I'm fine Jerome!" he said this time seeming to spark up with life and enthusiasm. "Well that's cool, so can you stop by and pick me up? I want to talk. I'll be behind the Team Crafted house" I stepped out of the TC house and headed to the yard behind it. I climbed my favourite tree which I hollowed out and made a little den. The tree itself was around 20x20x100 blocks. It was pretty big and in back of our yard, taking up most of it. I plopped down on the couch and about ten minutes later Zyke showed up. "What took you so long?" "You woke me up. I don't care if we're dating, no one, and I mean no one, wakes me up." He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward a bit smirking. "C'mon biggums, let's go to the park." Zyke said gaining a hold of my hand. "Alright." I grinned, and waited until he teleported us to the park.

"Hey Crow! It seems we have visitors!" Zack said watching as Zyke and I faded in. "Oh, it's the inhuman, and Jerome!" Crow grinned. "So this is this Crow girl you've been telling me about?" Zyke asked looking at Crow. "Yep! Well we'll just be leaving then." Zack said before grabbing Crow and disappearing out of sight. I chuckled, squeezing Zyke's hand and walking closely beside him. "So why did you call? And more importantly. Why'd you have to wake me!" Zyke yelled at me, his eyes filled with fury. "Well..." I sighed, scratching the back of my head uneasily. "Mitch and I had a fight." I mumbled. "Oh my god! I thought you two were best buds! What made you fight?" Zyke asked sitting down on the edge of the tree. I sat down beside him. "Well, he started out by telling me he had feelings for me. But..." I looked down unsure of what to say next. "Zyke, where do we stand?" I asked going off topic. "Well, we are dating right?" Zyke replaced any other look in his eyes to that only of a sincere glaze. "That's what I hoped." Jerome smiled. "Good." Zyke leaned in and grabbed my tie pulling me into a kiss. I kissed back, smiling into it. My smile quickly faded as I pulled away. "Z- Zyke, I didn't exactly know we were dating... so I haven't actually ended things with Becky yet." I admitted looking down in shame. "What!" Zyke jumped to his feet. "We figured out our feelings three days ago! You still haven't ended things with her?" "I'm sorry!" I cried, burying his face into my hands. "I'm just... I'm just adjusting." I added. "It's hard for a Bacca to just move on from one person, no matter who they are." I whimpered. "I get it, it's hard for me to move on too, but you are the first person I dated, and I really like you. I'm glad that what you feel the same way, but we can't be together until you break up with her." Zyke admitted sitting back down next to me. I nodded. "Of course, I'd never expect otherwise." I smiled to him understandingly. "I do love you Jerome." Zyke said resting his head on my shoulder. "And I love you." I murmured, pressing my lips gently against his head. "I have a few things to take care of Jerome." Zyke said getting up from his spot. "This was nice, remember about Becky k?" "Of course. See you later?" I asked hopefully, my cell phone in hand and ready to make the call to Becky. "I always have time for you biggums. Bye." Zyke said before teleporting away. I smiled, my heart providing enough will to press the call button. I pressed the little green button, holding it to my ear. "Hey Becky... We need to talk..." I sighed.

Sky's POV:  
"So if it's okay with you Mr. Willow, I would like you to bring down three groups of orphans. The first group will consist of Comet Blaize, Mia Fierce, Sophia Green, Elenor Rock and Hunter Nutmeg. Can you call them down?" I said in a professional tone. "Right away Mr. McKessie." Mr. Willow said walking towards a microphone on the front desk, he turned it on and made an announcement for the said orphans to come to the front desk. Soon all five came down the steps and walked up. All looked serious but in their eyes I could see a hint of fear. "I had Mr. Willow call you all down because I have some important news to tell you all." I said proudly, making them flinch. "Don't worry it's nothing bad! Actually all of you have been chosen to participate in a little Hunger Games match to see who will come out on top! You five, along with two other groups will participate, the overall winner will become the new recruit of the Sky Army, and a member in Team Crafted." "Never a doubt." Mia spoke up. "You all are a group, you can chose to work together if you want, or you can make your own alliances." I said glaring at Mia, of course because of my jet black shades, she couldn't see the annoyance in my budder coloured eyes. "That should be all, you can now do as you wish." "Thank you Sky." Elenor said to me before walking off.

"Okay so now I need Nikki Epsom, Moona Hena, Dagger Zeledon, Kat Glimmer and Zyke Lander if that's alright." I asked to Mr. Willow. Once more he called down said orphans. The last one to show up was Zyke, he walked with a slight limp and had messy hair. I played it as if it were nothing. The same fear in their eyes, the same fear the last group had. "You have been called down for me to give you all some news. You all have been chosen to participate in a Hunger Games match. The victor out of you five, plus two more groups will become the new member of Team Crafted and the Sky Army." Everyone's eyes sparkled and they all seemed to jump to life, everyone but Kat. "I wish you all the best of luck and remember, you can stay as a group or make alliances in the games." "Thank you Mr. McKessie!" Zyke exclaimed, being the most excited out of the group. Everyone except Kat left as soon as I motioned them to leave, Kat stayed in place. Kat just had a disappointed look in her eyes. "What's wrong little missy?" I asked walking up to the girl. Kat sighed before speaking, "Nothing's wrong, I'll just be going then…" She said in an annoyed tone before going up the stairs. "Rude." I muttered under my breath before walking back to Mr. Willow to call down the final group.

* * *

Okay so I still have the poll for Zyke's past up on my account page, I have extended it to Sunday, that is the longest I can extend it for as the Hunger Games are fast approaching.  
Zyke: I wonder if you all will be able to handle all this? -gestures to self-  
Jerome: Oh I can handle it, I can handle it all day long...  
Why do you always do this Jerome?! You're acting like a creep again!  
Crow: Mhmm you got that right!  
Jerome: Meh.  
Well I think that should be all for today guys! Sorry for a little bit of a later update, I had writer's block. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	8. Part 3: Decisions Decisions Chapter 2

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! In this chapter I had a little help from Crow, she wrote a little bit and I will tell you what at the end. I do not need OCs anymore. If anyone wanted to send them in it's too late. So here we go!

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
As soon as I got called down to the front desk by Mr. Willow, I felt like something good was going to happen. I felt a positive energy in the air for once. I made my way downstairs struggling because of my limp in my right leg. Once Sky said I was a tribute my heart skipped a beat, I was so happy! 'Jerome!' I thought to myself. I need to see Jerome. I ran up the stairs to my room and locked myself in. I closed my eyes and focused my mind on teleporting since my powers are still unstable. The only thought in my mind was the Team Crafted house, where my Fluffy was. My mind drifted and my body fell into a numb state, the feeling of a teleport. I slowly opened up my eyes and noticed that I was in an open field, about five hundred blocks away from downtown.

I sighed and kicked up to about 50 mph and made it downtown pretty quickly. I had to slow down about 50 blocks away so I wouldn't raise suspicion. I quickly brought out my phone and searched through my contacts until I found 'Jerome3'. I blushed and giggled as I started to call him. Soon after calling, Jerome picked up his cell. "Oh hey biggums! What's up?" He asked cheerily. "Can you meet me in front of the Team Crafted house in a few minutes Jerome?" Seriousness emanated from my voice although, inside I was screaming for joy. "Uh sure Zye, whatever you want." We ended the call and I started walking at a faster pace. I had the two-story house in my sights, with the bacca in front as he said.

"Jerome!" I yelled from a good distance away. He seemed to have heard me, and seen me because he attempted to walk through a group of fans and reporters who had collected less than five seconds. "Hey little buddy!" He exclaimed. I sent him a warm smile before lunging to hug my fluffy friend. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" "Whoa! What did I do Zye?" He asked. "Du fikk meg i vaktliste til å bli den nye rekruttere!" I said looking up at Jerome wide eyed. "English please?" Oops. "Sorry I speak Norwegian when I'm excited or nervous." I said grabbing onto my left wrist. "You got me in the Hunger Games roster you doof! I have a chance!" The taller boy looked down on me, sending me a genuine smile towards me. "You're welcome bud. We couldn't choose, we all had a different orphan in mind so I asked Sky if we could have a Hunger Games." I looked up and sent the bacca the biggest smile I could muster. "You did that for me?" I asked wide eyed. "Well you are my boyfriend, I broke up with Becky by the way. She was chill dood." NO FORKING WAY! Jerome Aceti is my boyfriend! Eep! "I love you biggums." I said wrapping my arms around Jerome's neck. "I love you more." He said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. "I love you most." I finished before our lips made contact in the most passionate kiss. I could feel cold stares directed towards us from people passing by, I didn't care for I was in the arms of the love of my life. We broke apart and the stairs subsided. "I want you to train me." I stated. "Oh y-yeah sure!"

Ty's POV: (About half an hour later)  
I walked down Flint Street, humming softly along to the dubstep music in my headphones. Sky was off telling the orphans about the hunger games, so the majority if the rest of Team Crafted was setting up the special arena. Mitch said he needed to talk to one orphan while Jerome was... Well Jerome's doing something else. That left Ian, Quentin, Jason, and I to design the arena. Jason was coding in the dome, Ian was hiding chests and loot, and Quentin was terraforming. They quickly realized however, that I'm just about as useful in building as I am in parkour. Ian said I should reflect on things for a while while gently pushing me out of their work area. "Ty." I turned around and saw Kat standing behind me, some kind of a stick in hand. "You promised," she said in a hurt voice, pointing the stick thing at me, which I could now see was some kind of hook attached to a handle. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "You promised that you wouldn't recommend me to Team Crafted." I bit my lip, "I didn't." "Then why was I put on the list for the Hunger Games?" "You were? What's your PvP score at school?" I asked. "97%. Why?" "Seven orphans were recommended, and other orphans with high PvP scores were added to make it more interesting. I'm sorry, I didn't know they would add you," I appologized. "Well if I win by accident, I am NOT joining Team Crafted," she stated, starting to walk away. "Why?" I called to her. "Let's just say Mitch and Jerome may or may not hate me in the future," she responded ominously before turning a corner.

Zyke's POV: (About an hour and forty-five minutes later)  
Jerome and I decided to train for two hours in an open field starting about fifteen minutes after he agreed. Despite the pain I kept feeling from my right leg, I wanted to continue training. I hate that monster who seems to fill his joy and emptiness by beating me. The pain gradually worsened as time passed, it was unbearable, but I don't want Jerome to worry. "Okay, I think that should be enough for today." Jerome said after helping me work on my axe skills. "Do you know what time it is?" I ask turning to Jerome after finishing off with the iron Betty. "Um I don't know dood, I think it's around five thirty maybe." My eyes widened. "Shit… I-I have to go!" My voice was shaky and fear was clearly present. Before Jerome could say anything else, I snapped my finger and faded out of sight, only to be met with my crappy room in the orphanage. In an instant Mr. Willow barged through the door with a police baton in hand. (A/N: It is a police baton right? Or should I just call it a nightstick?) "Where the Nether are you, you little brat!" Then his gaze rested upon me. "Snuck out again Lander? You know the consequences of your actions, you never learn do you. Downstairs, NOW!" I flinched as the stern man walked out the door, soon after I heard his voice booming through the halls. "Everyone to the library if you know what's best for you maggots!" Looks like I'm gonna take another beating…

* * *

So yes Mr. Willow is an abusive caretaker, I had planned that straight from the beginning.  
Zyke: He's and ass hole, he forking gave me my limp!  
Well, to be fair, you are very unruly and you do never learn.  
Zyke:...  
Kat: How the Nether did I get here?  
Oh hey Kat, I have a feeling something will happen next chapter to do with you Nikki and Moona.  
Nikki and Moona: What?  
Nothing! So remember guys, I am a new author, and I still kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I'd appreciate constructive criticism in reviews! I love reading your reviews and getting your inputs! I check the reviews every day at least three times a day! THAT'S HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU GUYS! SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	9. Part 4: The Reveal

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! Here's another chapter for you peoples!

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
Soon enough all of us orphans were in the library like Mr. Willow instructed. I counted up how many orphans were here and we seemed to have twenty seven out of thirty… Strange… We were almost always missing those three but I tried not to focus on them. This has happened many times before in my many years in this orphanage. We organized ourselves into a straight line standing side by side, waiting for Mr. Willow to show. Soon enough he came, holding the same baton. He wore a dark greyish-silverish coloured suit with a black business tie. He wore crown shaped cufflinks also. Behind his thick, black glasses, his brown eyes were filled with hatred and disgust. His short black hair was matted. "Okay everyone," He started, his voice was deep and malicious, "It seems that someone disobeyed our rules and snuck out earlier… Step forward now!" His booming voice echoed through the library. I hesitantly took a step forward receiving mostly spiteful glances from the others. I heard a few whispers coming from everyone, things like, "Him again?" "Figures." And "He deserves it." Were some of the things said. I hated just about everyone in this Notch forsaken place.

"Stand in front you dirty rat." Mr. Willow commanded as he grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back and throwing me to the ground, humiliating me once more. I picked myself up off the ground, threw on my hood, and jammed my hands into my pockets. I screamed in pain as Mr. Willow hit the back of my bad knee, causing my knee to buckle in pain. "You see this? This is what happens when you defy me." "You-you're a bitch…" I spat out through the pain. Mr. Willow's eyes darted towards me. "What was that? You were just a mistake kid. You can't commit to anything, you let everyone down, and lost everyone you've cared about, you are pitiful and alone." "He's not alone! He has me!"

That voice originated from the second floor of the library. I frantically searched for the person controlling the voice. As Mr. Willow was about to strike me again, I flinch and then see a blue force field surround me. "Don't forget me!" Those faceless voices… Wanted to protect me? Why? I searched high and low and still found nothing. "And he has me. He has the three of us. This has gone on long enough you jag!" I felt I heard that voice before, it sounded eerily similar to Crow's. Three girls then floated down from the second floor to land directly in front of us. The force field around me slowly dissipated. "Nikki, you know what to do." The youngest said to the oldest, who I assume is Nikki. Nikki nodded and extended her hand before a blue glow surrounded it, and Mr. Willow. "Everyone make contact, I'm teleporting." She said while everyone rushed to her and clumped together. I limped over to her and spoke, "I can help teleport everyone out, I just need to know where." "Thanks, here." Nikki handed me a crumpled piece of paper with coordinates on it. I closed my eyes and focused on where we were going. "Three…" I started. "Two…" Nikki continued. "One!" We finished in unison before snapping our fingers, our eyes opened to see a plains biome.

Everyone, including Mr. Willow, was teleported. "Now let's see who you really are!" The youngest yelled before lunging at our supervisor and ripping off his thick glasses and throwing them away. His body was changing, his eyes started to glow a silvery colour instead of his usual brown. He grew out a large tail, and then his body stretched. He became around fifteen blocks long and grew a pair of silvery wings. His skin transformed from human skin, into dark grey scales. The last thing that grew was the spikes going down the back of his neck to the tip of his tail. He was a dragon.

An eruption of gasps came from everyone, but the three girls and I, "DAYUMMMMM!" I exclaimed earning a slight chuckle from everyone. "Now," The middle girl started, "How do you think the board will react to you being… The evil dragon king Willow Galbatrox!" More gasps came, but my jaw dropped before hatred and betrayal . "You… You ass hole! It was you! You killed my parents!" Before I could attack the disgusting reptile Nikki stopped me with a force field, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape. "Kat, Moona." Nikki started earning a nod from both girls, "You take care of Galbatrox, Ima go calm Zyke down." Nikki teleported all of the orphans back to their rooms in the orphanage. Kat and Moona trailed off into battle while Nikki and I teleported to an abandoned clock tower against my will.

"You're not gonna let me leave huh?" I asked Nikki, she shook her head like a crazy person. "Nope!" "Ugh fine, I have a few questions though… First off, how did you know about Willow?" I asked. "Well… We kinda rule the shadows, nothing happens without us knowing in Spawn City." "Umm, well then… So you know abou-" "Yes we know about you and Jerome." She smirked. I blushed and turned away. "Oh. So I guess that kinda explains everything, do you know what happened to my parents?" "Well, yes and no actually… It did say in you file that they were killed by a dragon, but it didn't say who they were or of what rank the dragon was." "You looked through my file? Really? That's your best way of getting information on me?" "We didn't think we could walk right up to you and just ask! We know you can't trust, you have a hard time with it. We know that you wouldn't tell us the truth so we went directly to the source." "Wow! So just by reading a confidential file that could get you arrested by the way, you think you know everything about me?!" "Basically, yes. Files hold more than they reveal. You are just like those files, people need to dig deep to find out what hidden inside." I stood up, pissed off as Nether. "You don't know a single thing about me, how can you just assume for me to just be cool with this?" "I don't see what I did wrong! I just did my research is all." "No. That isn't just what you did, you snooped around in my personal life, things I don't want people to know, this is exactly why I can't trust Nikki! You know what! I'm leaving! Peace bitch!" I snapped my fingers to TP away to find the familiar surroundings of my room in the orphanage.

My eyes started to blur as tears formed in my eyes. I slammed against my bed and wrapped myself in my red wool blanket. The last thoughts in my mind were "Why, why do people betray me like this? Why do some care? I don't care for others, so why do some care for me, and others hate me? Why? Do I care for these weak humans? Do I?" I then slowly cried myself to sleep. I enjoyed what I saw; I was young again, with my parents. They were holding me close and never letting go while I cried into their arms…"

* * *

It is a little short but hey I decided to upload today. And Lyra I did make Nikki like that for a reason, they will become friends later on, don't hate me! The focus of this chapter was supposed to be on Mr. Willow or as he is now known; The evil dragon king Willow Galbatrox! He was supposed to be the focus but I guess you can say Zyke and Nikki were too, Zyke was just being rash.  
Zyke: I was not! She was snooping through my personal life!  
I know she was, I'm not saying it was the right thing to do but still.  
Nikki: Thank you! See he agrees with me!  
I am not taking sides, figure it out later on. Most likely Part 5 wink wink. So yeah that's all. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


	10. Part 5: Game Prep Chapter 1

A/N: WAHTS UP MAH ZENS?! I think this will be one of the rare chapters not focused on Zyke, this one kinda helps introducing the ships (I have all but two ship names done, I can't ask one until they start dating bc it would be a spoiler otherwise). This one includes Jophia (Jason Star and Sophia Green) and... Mian? (Mia Fierce and Ian Derpz) Do you guys like the ship name Mian or can you guys come up with a better one? Little bit of hater Mitch here and also a pissed off me later, stay tuned for that. I think that this is a long enough author's note so wait why am I still typing? Fingers stahp! STAHP GODDAMMIT!

* * *

Three days until the games.

Jason's POV:  
"Hello stars! TrueMU or Minecraft Universe here for another Attack of the B-Team! I am joined by Tyler or Logdotzip." "Ayo!" "Today we are focusing on the witchery mod!" "Gonna kill us some Nightmares..."  
-random time skip bc I'm lazy-  
"And, see you guys!" I hit a button on the side of my helmet stopping my recording. "Hey Tyler I got to go, the guys need me for some last minute help with the games." "It's fine man, go." Tyler replied coolly. "Thanks man," I started while activating my jetpack, "Same time next week?" I asked slowly ascending. "Of course. Bye!" Tyler waved me off. I smiled flying off across the vast skies of Minecraftia heading for Spawn City. Suddenly, my fuel gauge started flashing, I was almost out. Good thing I'm walking distance from the city. I descended quickly to avoid falling to my death and spawning back at the AotBT base. 'Time to start walking I guess.'

As soon as I got to the city I was tackled by a familiar pink mammal. "Jeffrey!" I yelled patting the pig on the head. "Thanks for walking him Ian! I can take over now." Ian helped me up and handed me the lead. "Thanks dood. I'll see you later I have to pick a few things up. " He turned and started off at a jog. "Hey Jeffrey, wanna go to the park?" Jeffrey nodded vigorously. "I thought so, c'mon let's go."

Jeffrey literally dragged me through the park until he ran out of stream. "Finally you darn pig. Come on there's a bench right here, Jeffrey you want to rest here for now?" I asked the exhausted pig. "Oink." Jeffrey nodded. I picked up my small companion and walked over to the jungle wood bench setting him down gently.

"Hello. Mind if I sit here?" A teenage girl asked me, holding a lead with a Golden Retriever (A/N: Okay so for the guest who sent me Sophia, you never specified what breed of dog he was, let me know if this is okay) at the end. "Sure just let me move my pig." I said through my helmet. I set Jeffrey down next to me and she sat down. "What are your names?" She questioned. "Oh I'm Jason and this is my pig Jeffrey!" "Sophia, nice to meet you, this here is my dog Jake." "Oink." "Arf!" This girl seems pretty cool.

Ian's POV:  
"Are you sure you don't want any help? That's a lot of cake sir." The lady behind the bakery's counter asked. "No it's fine, I got it dood, thanks again." I said walking out of Cupquake's bakery with my five boxes of cake. I had two chocolate, two red velvet and one carrot. "Look out!" A girl screamed before I was knocked to the pavement.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said, I looked up to see a pair of bright, golden eyes on a girl with a warm smile, I couldn't look away. "No... It's my fault dood..." She sent me a quizzical look until her thin, slitted pupils widened a bit. 'D-don't look at me! Just find my s-sunglasses!" She screamed avoiding eye contact with me, she scrambled across the ground looking for her jet black spectacles...

"Thank you for finding them. My name is Mia by the way." She said rubbing her arm awkwardly. "Ian, and you're welcome." I replied gathering the boxes of cake, inspecting them to make sure they weren't destroyed. I picked up three of them while Mia beat me to two. "You don't have t-" "Try and stop me. You helped me, I guess I should help you to return the favour." Mia stated firmly. I smirked before turning and walking off. "You coming Mia? We need to get the the Team Crafted house before sunset, which by the looks of it is any minute now." Mia quickly caught up with me. "So wait a minute. Team Crafted? I thought you looked familiar, you're Ssundee! Y'know, I'm in the Hunger Games to be the new recruit." "Oh you are now? Well good luck, you'll need it to win against some of these orphans." "Oh, luck doesn't have anything to do with it." Mia smirked picking up the pace. As soon as I started to change speed she went full on sprinting. "Race you there!" She screamed. "That is so not cool!"

Mitch's POV:  
The sun is heading down over the marvel that is Spawn City, my home, but I am here, keeping guard at the Hunger Games servers. Three days, three days and it will all be over. Three days until Jerome dumps his sorry ass. Oh how I envy that Zyke kid, he has Jerome... Zyke doesn't have a chance at winning, hopefully then, being the shallow bacca he is, Jerome will dump him. Jerome doesn't settle for commons, he only dates the famous. I start punching in some codes into a command block. Can't let anyone cheat, okay done. I turned to walk away and head back to my guard post in front of the command block room. If someone managed to get by me, they could access untold riches just by punching in a few simple codes in a command block.

Spawns have been set, cheats disabled, bonus chests placed and structures built. Looks like everything's done. I sighed. I start to patrol the area, not like I had to protect anything, this place had one of the best security systems out there. No one is skilled enough to even make it past the front gate.

"What am I becoming?"

Kat's POV:  
"Nikki I ssswear to Notch! Turn. Me. Back!" I hissed at the sorceress while sticking out a forked tongue. "Nope. This is what you get for stealing my gold." She pointed to a chest in the corner of the clock tower. "For the lassst time I didn't sssteal your gold! C'mon I don't want to be a sssnake hybrid anymore!" I glared at her. "Then who stole my go-" "Hey guys," Moona interrupted barging through the door, "Oh hey Nikki I borrowed some of your gold, I hope you don't mind. I'll pay you back." "Ooohhhh. Sorry Kat." "You better be sssorry after what you did to me!" Nikki smirked before glowing her hand blue and blinding me with the light. As soon as the light passed, I could feel my normal tongue back, along with my cat tail swishing slightly. I felt more agile and nimble also. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Okay so remember, during the games we stick together. So that means we all meet up with Hunter Nutmeg away from the Cornucopia. Let's try to not kill Zyke, if we can gain his trust he might tell us the information we need. I have two theories why..."

Zack's POV:  
"Croooooooow." "Zaaaaaaack." "Hi." Crow sighed and walked over to me plopping down beside me on the spruce leaf blocks. "I wonder how we'll end up getting out of here? How we'll get back to Earth I mean." I said lying down onto my back. "Why do you seem like you're in such a rush? Enjoy it, it's not everyday you're in Minecraftia!" "I guess you're right Crow. Besides, it's not like back my life back there is better than this... I wonder how everyone's celebrating that the freak is gone." "Zack don't say that, you aren't a freak." I sat upright. "Thanks for trying but I know who I am. I'm not normal and I don't act like the average guy my age. They all scream at each other, beat each other and call each other faggots and queers as if it's bad to be different or to like the opposite sex. I think that the only reason I'm not gay is because I'm afraid how people will treat me. That's why I'm not open. I am a freak, nothing will change that..." I got up and moved to my bed sitting on the red woolen sheets. "I-I didn't know..." "Of course you didn't! No one tries to even get to know me! No one gives a shit! No one cares if you've been bullied, if you have problems, if you cry yourself to sleep! And I should know... It's been a long day," I sighed, tears starting to from in my eyes, "Good night Crow." "G-good night Zack."

* * *

0-0 I don't even know where that came from. I hope you all know I write rough copies during school and I guess my little freak out in this was because almost all the guys in my health class were doing those things I said average guys do. I did not in any way mean to make this offensive to other guys if it may be. This chapter was a moshpit of just little ideas I had to fill the space before the games. I do have wattpad if you all want to go and follow me, I am Xenac55. I also have a series of one shots on this site, check it out if you want! Reviews are encouraged! SEE YA MAH ZENS!


	11. Part 5: Game Prep Chapter 2

A/N: WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! Okay I'm gonna make this short and sweet as this chapter alone is just about 3000 words, the longest chapter I've written. So yeah here's the new chapter! MATURE LANGUAGE WARNING AHEAD!

* * *

2 days until the games

Zyke's POV:  
Jerome and I sit in the hollowed tree in the backyard of the Team Crafted house. I sit snuggled up to Jerome on the brown sofa. "Hey Jerome? Do you think I'll win the games?" I quiz the cheerful bacca. "You are the best PvPer in that orphanage, I should hope you'll win." He replies pulling me closer to him. "Y'know, I doubt that, there are definitely others better than me." "Hey, look at me. You'll do great biggums." Jerome pecks my cheek and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I don't know, I'm scared. I want to win more than anything." "Don't let your fear take over, just keep calm and do your best, I'll still love you either way." "My best isn't good enough…" I mumble under my breath. "What?" "Nothing Jerome. It's nothing." _But if I am completely honest with myself, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. _"Fine." He whispers. "I need some fresh air, park?" I snap my fingers before he could answer and we disappear from sight, if anyone was watching that is. **_Is_**_ someone watching us?_

"I'm never gonna get used to that y'know." Jerome says wobbly standing. I smirk before having his hand grasp around mine, our fingers intertwined. I feel a slight tug as Jerome starts walking the stone brick path. Everyone we pass stares, with looks of disgust painted across their faces. I shuffle closer to Jerome and look down at my feet. "Jerome people are staring." I mumble out. "They are… Sorry." Jerome says before he slips away from my grasp and jams his hands in his pant pockets. "Maybe it's best to not show PDA, I don't think people are too fond of us." I say, disappoint lingering in my voice. "Hey faggots!" An unknown voice yells. I scowl hearing the word I despise most. "Hey I was talking to you!" "Can't you just leave us alone dood?" Jerome asks shuffling closer. "No we can't do that." A frog-like voice sneers. "Dakota?" I wonder aloud to myself. I turn to see the frog hybrid wearing his usual white suit. "What do you want ass hole?" I hiss, my voice cold as ice. A boy about 16 steps forward, there are three in total. "We're beating some sense into mistakes like you gay shits!" I take a step back. "You want us?" I start. "Come and get us." I grab Jerome's hand pulling him with me into a sprint. "Why is Kermit here? And who were those other two?" Jerome asks me, not slowing his pace. "It doesn't matter right now, just run!" I reply letting go of the fluffy's hand and abruptly stopping. "Zye wh-" "GO! I can handle these guys! I need you to trust me! Be the first and have faith in me, I _can_ do this!" I snap. Jerome nods but not before coming back and enveloping me in a warm hug, our lips touching gently. "O-okay, stay safe biggums." Jerome states starting into a jog. "I will! Love you!" I scream. "Love you more!" Jerome yells going off into a full sprint.

"Let's do this…"

Zack's POV (five minutes earlier):  
"Crow I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You are one of my closest friends, yet ironically you live really far away from me." I say walking up to the girl mentioned. "I already said it's fine, you can stop with the apologies already." She replies smirking. "Come here you jag." She continues, gesturing me to sit down. "Kay kay." I say sitting down next to her.

Crow starts humming and lyrics begin to take form of the melody.  
"I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
but know that I'm here, know that I'm real.  
Say what you want, or don't talk at all,  
I'm not gonna let you fall.  
Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you,  
my shoulders are small but you can cry on them too.  
Everything changes but one thing is true understand,  
we'll always be more than just friends." (A/N: Not that way pervs! xD)

"How did you know I like Lemonade mouth?" I question. "You just told me." She smirks. A sudden rush of pain flows through my head. _Zack… I'm in trouble, I need your help…_ "Zyke…" I whisper. "Zyke's in trouble Crow! We gotta go!" I grab Crow's wrist. "How do you know?" "Mind links Crow. Mind links." I snap my fingers bringing Crow and I to the park. "Crow go get Kat, Nikki and Moona now! They're in the clock tower in Central Plaza! Now go!" I scream bolting off in the opposite direction. _Shit, shit, shit. Zyke you forking idiot…_

"Zyke! Where the Nether are you?!" The panic is getting to me, for the first time in forever, I'm clueless. No, I was scared for him, I know being as stubborn as I would get him into trouble, but without me knowing? This story is going into chaos. "Zack! I'm over here! Come to my voice!" I hear him scream through the park's trees. "I'm coming!" I yell moving into full gear.

Zyke's POV:  
"Oh calling your little faggot friends are ya?" Dakota hisses walking my way, his two goon following closely. "N-no, s-stay back." I shrink away. "Or what? You gonna beat us up? I'd like to see you try." A goon, or my friend who betrayed me; Brian says. Brian had dirty blonde hair, wore black jeans, an orange shirt with the made-up word 'bazinga' plastered on, he had icy cold pale, pale blue eyes and wore black skater shoes. I know the other but his name has left me. He had white hair, had on green track pants, a tee with the TARDIS on it, he had fiery crimson eyes and had electric blue sneakers on. I stand up straight with a smirk, "Challenge accepted." "Hey Zyke what's Kota doing here?" Zack asks running up beside me panting. "He called me and Jerome fags, I told Jerome to run while I 'handle' things." I growl through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't have done that you three," Zack snaps, "Now you have to deal with us." A quick flick of his wrist and a water ball appears, he isn't hesitant to throw it at the amphibian's face. Zack looks over to me and I nod, we snap our fingers in perfect sync teleporting behind the small group.

"You little shits! Where the Nether did you go?!" The unknown goon screams. I think I'll call him Fiery for the time being because of his red eyes. "Behind you forking retards." I say coolly. They quickly spin around pulling out some pocket knives, the colour from our faces flush away. "We got four eyes, Kota, you got the other one." Brian says, he and Fiery start lurching towards Zack. Dakota slashed through the air with his knife, effectively cutting open my left arm. "Mother trucker! Gah!" I hold my arm focusing my energy to move my aura to the wound, healing it instantly. This ability has a downside, I can't use it for the rest of the day.

"Damn you frog! What the Nether happened to you?! You were my best friend and now you want me dead!" I scream. "You happened! You decided to turn gay! You're a freak!" Kota hisses. "Like that's a real reason to hate me. You're just afraid of me. Am I right?" I retort. "Me? Afraid of you? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He cackled. "Hey! Get away from him dood!" I look up scowling seeing Nikki floating down beside me landing. "Zack." "Nikki." "Hey, guy with a knife over here!" Dakota snaps. "Oh right, ahem. Get away from him dood!" "Or what?" The frog smirks. A sudden wave of blue magic, courtesy of the sorceress next to me, starts flying forwards to my attacker sending him flying into a tree.

-Meanwhile…-

Zack's POV:  
The two goons start lurching towards me as Kota goes for my friend-in-distress, I teleport away from them leading them to a basic open field, however ,it was hidden from sight. Crow stands there as I run up to her. "Got the girls to come help. Kat and Moona will be here soon." "Good job Crow." I smirk. "There you are! Stop running away pussy!" The icy eyed goon squawks, knife in hand. "Oh my Notch Zack! What the fork! We could get killed!" Crow screams backing away while flailing her arms. "I know." I say simply before summoning a swirling ring of water balls. Crow frowns and summons her nerf pistols but also her potions like swiftness, jump boost and strength.

We all stand there, motionless. "Attack!" A voice screams from behind Crow and I. We see two feline-human hybrids rush past us, daggers clashing with the knives; Kat and Moona. "You gonna help us or not?" Kat snaps whilst dodging a swing from a knife. Crow and I rush forward, water balls freezing and nerf guns reloading.

Zyke's POV (fifteen minutes after we left him):  
I feel myself slam against a tree, a bit of blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. I collapse and the world starts fading, the thing inside me is trying to take control but I shove it back to the corner of my mind and stand up. _Even with Nikki's help we can't beat Kota unless… No, too risky, it might take over me and Nikki might see. _ We're losing bad, we both have a few cuts and bruises here and there but I can't heal because I did earlier. _Notch I'm stupid. _**Indeed you are.** _Shut up and go back into you hibernation or whatever. _**Ugh, idiot.** _Monster. _"Zyke!" Nikki yells avoiding the frog, snapping me from my argument with the thing trapped in my bods. _Fine, I'm gonna do it. Just stay in here. _ **No promises. **I close my eyes and focus my breathing. _In, out. In, out. _**Shut up. **_In, out. In out A few more seconds… _**You can't keep me restrained. You can't pull this off, you're worthless.** My eyes snap open without my command and I feel myself lose all of my senses except sight. _Damn you._

The Thing's POV:  
_Damn you._ **I told you that you can't hold me down.** My eyes flutter open, purple eyes replace this idiot's green ones and orange replaced the blue on this dreadful hoodie. Eight water tendrils of magic swirl through the air and attach themselves to my back, waving and moving around like tentacles. I force them forwards towards the frog thing, Dakota was it? Girly name. Four of the new appendages bind themselves around him, I force two to wrap around his throat, an evil smirk growing on my lips.

"You not afraid frog? You think he's a wimp? I'm the only one who can call him that." Venom heavy in my fifth pitch lowered voice. "Zyke you'll kill him!" The sorceress… Nikki… Yells at me. I glare at her sending a shiver up her spine, I smirk before I return to him. "What if I want to kill him? I have the power to do so…" My grip loosens on the hybrid. _You wouldn't. _**But I will.** "S-stop… P-please…" The frog chokes out. "Why should I you little Herobrine spawn? You've made our life a living Nether, now we have a chance to get what we want, your death! _Please! I'm not a murderer!_ **Too little too late, he tried to kill us, you know I can't survive without you no matter how much I want it. We'll die without each other and you can't keep me under wraps all the time! **My tentacles wrap themselves tighter around the vile creature's neck flushing out the colour from his body.

Zack's POV (five minutes after we left him):  
Boom! Another hit. Boom! Another hit. Each ice ball hits icy eyes and fiery eyes directly, shattering on impact. Kat and Moona managed to disarm our opponents so they couldn't fight back that easily. I believe Crow is hitting them with a nightstick because she was literally freaking out and screaming every two seconds like an insane maniac… _Wow… Wait, that's Willow's nightstick… Not gonna question it!_

They lay on the ground motionless, the slow rise and fall of Icy and Fiery's chests signified life. "Kat, Moona, you guys deserve an explanation of what just happened." I say. "Um yeah!" Moona mutters. "Well, you deserve one, but you aren't getting one. Not today at least. You two are to head home immediately and not speak of us ever, or our powers. Understand?" I ask-more of state actually. "Well okay bu-" "No buts about it!" I interrupt Kat. "You two are leaving. Now. Like right now." I snap my fingers sending the duo back to their clock tower home. I proceed to move to the knocked out enemies, I raise my right arm. "Zack what are you doing?" Crow asks seemingly out of her panicked state. "We can't leave them to die. I may or may not have given them concussions so I need to heal them, it's my responsibility." I say as a green glow forms around my hand as I recite these ancient words, "Heal akkurat nå, la dem være, slik at de kan leve sine skjebner. Døden har endret seg, skru klokken tilbake, vri om nøkkelen og åpne låsen. Denne kraften er ren, denne kraften er sant, vet jeg gjør dette bare for deg." I collapse down on myself panting. "Zack!" Crow yells picking me back up onto my feet. "I-I'm fine, let's go." With Crow holding on I teleport to Jerome's treehouse.

Jerome stood dumbfounded for a moment before realizing who we were. Jerome opens his mouth to speak but I stop the bacca."No time, just come with us." I send a mind lasso and wrap it mentally around Jerome so he can travel with us. We TP to Zyke's last known location to find him trying to strangle Kota and Nikki standing back in horror. "Zyke!" Jerome yells wide eyed running up to who I presume is Zyke, it seems as though he changed his sweater because of the orange on it. It turns to stare at Jerome with purple eyes. "Zyke what's wrong with you?! Let him go!"

Zyke's POV:  
"Zyke what's wrong with you?! Let him go!" Jerome broke through the barriers of my mind, giving me my hearing back. I struggle to gain control. **What… What's going on? **_I'm taking back control of my body!_ **How is this possible? You are a weak fool! You can't best me! **_Wanna bet?_ I manage to gain control of my mouth. "Jerome help! I'm not in control!" I yell out to be shut up by the thing. "Shut up Zyke!" It yells at me through my mouth. My eyes start turning their cyan colour as I begin to feel my limbs return to my command. "Zyke?" Jerome pleads. "What's controlling you?" "The voice… It's the voice! Gah!" I let go of Kota and he slowly gains colour back to his skin. "What voice?!" Jerome scream-asks. "Please…" I mumble. _Give me back control of my body!_ **Never! I am not giving this up! **_Well too bad!_ Jerome ran up to me pulling me into his embrace. **No!** _Jerome? Of course!_ "J-Jerome?" I question looking up to the taller being. "Thank you…" I mumble as he lifts me up. "Oh… I can't let you leave now, you're definitely gonna die." Kota mutters from behind us. Darkness envelops me.

Jerome's POV:  
Zyke fell silent as a knife flies through the air implanting in his back. "Zyke no!" I scream, tears forming in my eyes. I feel a slow rise and fall of his chest. "H-he's still alive!" I exclaim turning towards the frog hybrid. "You shit head!" I sock him in the stomach causing him to double over and finish him off with a knee to the face! "Baccas too strongk." I say realizing I left the nearly dead boy. "Jerome I only have enough energy for one teleport of two people," Zack mumbles, "I'm using it on you to take it to the best healer in the city. Hopefully it's not t-too late." Zack looks up, eyes becoming red from tears over Zyke. He snaps his fingers and my vision blurs. I stand in front of an old wooden house, misplaced in this city. I knock as hard as I can. "Hello?! Please help me! My… My friend injured badly! Please help!" I hear footsteps towards the door and it swings open. A teenager opens up the door, eyes wide from the bloody sight. "Get in right away!" He says rushing to the side. "I'll be right back with some potions!" He runs off as I run in and set Zyke on the closest thing I could find, a basic oak wood table. Botttles clink as the teen rushes back into the room. "Take these and pour them into his mouth! They're potions of healing, regeneration and strength! Do it now!" He exclaims pulling out the cork in the first of many bottles.

-Time Skip of le suspense-

"That's all of them…" The boy says. "W-will he be alright?" I ask through the tears running through my fur. "We may have been too late, only time will tell…" "Thank you… I mean it Seto."

* * *

Just for clarification, what I was reciting was a spell used to heal. I actually made the English translation rhyme and stuff. So... Zyke has a voice in his head, it speaks in the bolded words and Zyke's thoughts are in italics. So... Zyke might be dead right now... So... Seto is now in this... So... This is getting really annoying isn't it? Okay recap, Jerome and Zyke get jumped by a flash from Zyke's past, Crow and I make up (we were never fighting irl it just added drama so yeah), Zyke trusts Nikki now, Zyke's voice in his head tried to kill Kota, and Zyke gets stabbed in the back, LITERALLY. Suspenseful huh? Sorry it took so long to update, you can see why though. That is all. SEE YAH MAH ZENS!


End file.
